La cosa del suelo
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: Una calurosa tarde en Rizenboll, a Winry se le ocurre sentarse a verla con el, ¿que pasara entre esos dos? O.o descubranlo EDxWIN


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, si no a Hiromi Arakawa, y la historia tampoco, le pertenece a mi mejor amiga Alex, solo que yo la mejore xD, (ALEX: como no) ¬¬, en fin espero que les guste n.n

_Edward&Winry_

"_La cosa del suelo"_

Era un caluroso día de verano en Rizenboll, y dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran roble. Uno de los jóvenes, no muy alto, de ojos dorados, y de unos aproximadamente 16 años se encontraba leyendo un libro de alquimia, y a un lado de este se encontraba una chica alta, rubia al igual que el, de ojos azules y de la misma edad, se hallaba mirando el paisaje, las nueves, las mariposas y el lindo chico que se encontraba a un lado de ella pero lo suficientemente concentrado para no darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos lo miraban…

-Ed…-lo llamo la chica mirando de nuevo hacia el-

-mmm?- este seguía embobado con su libro -¿Qué sucede, Win?

-¿no crees que es una tarde muy linda?- esta le sonrío pero este seguía sin prestarle atención alguna

-¿la verdad?, me da igual-

Esa respuesta al parecer no fue del agrado de Winry, pero el calor que hacia le quitaba las ganas de ponerse a pelear con el.

-¬¬…bueno, ¿Dónde esta Al?- ella volvió la vista de nuevo a aquel paisaje

-no lo se- este ya había terminado de leer aquel tan interesante libro de alquimia, lo había puesto a un lado y se había acercado mas a su "amiga", para prestarle un poco mas de "atención" -¿para que lo quieres?- este pregunto mirándola, pero ella no contesto, solo miraba la tarde pensativa

"_me pregunto, ¿que sentirá el por mi?, digo yo se que el me quiere, pero no se de que modo, se que me quiere como amiga, hermana, y demás pero no se si me quiere como algo mas, vaah! Ya ni yo me entiendo__, oh! Un insecto en el suelo!"_

-¿Winry?- _"genial ahora se volvió sorda, o mas bien mas sorda. Se ve realmente linda así, toda infantil, mirando la tarde como si fuera lo único que queda por ver.¡ Vaya que cosas digo!"_-¿Winry?-

-¿ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿yo?-esta se voltio a mirarlo y este la miro con una cara de confusión

-no, la cosa del suelo- Edward señalo a el pequeño insecto que se encontraba por su bota.

-oh…-esta suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia el bicho con curiosidad

Edward la miraba confundido, y luego algo molesto hasta que se dio cuenta de que Winry no entendía indirectas, mientras esta seguía pensando en el

-¡¡¡¡OVBIAMENTE QUE A TI!!!!- y así este exploto y se puso de pie frente a ella, la cual solo le miro con cara de: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-aaah!, nada jeje- esta se río solo de el y su cara de asesino

-entonces, ¿en que tanto piensas? – se volvió a sentar unto a ella y se miraron por un momento, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran .

-mmm…¿puedo hacerte un pregunta ed?-

-Si, claro, de todos modos acaba de hacerme una, jeje-

-¬¬, bueno me preguntaba si tu…-se acerco mas a el a tal grado que casi lo aplasta

-q…que?- este sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y como cada vez los labios de ella se le hacían más apetitosos (ALEX: eso no es parte de la historia original majo ¬¬)

-si me permitirías, poder darte…un beso- para cuando acabo la frase eso ya era inevitable, así que Ed solo trago saliva y asintió…

Ellos comenzaron besándose tiernamente mientras la noche caía, pero cuando este callo prácticamente el beso se volvió mas apasionado, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separase por 3 cosas…

1.- les hacia falta el aire

2.-los llamaban para cenar

3.- al parecer alguien a lo lejos se acercaba, alguien demasiado grande…Al

-bueno…¿Por qué fue todo eso?- este le pregunto ya cuado ambos hiban camino a casa

-curiosidad- dijo esta sonriente por lo que el se molesto- claro que no!

-¿entonces?-

-mmm…si me atrapas te dire, ejeje- y esta salio corriendo a su habitación y detrás de ella, el…

_FIN_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waaaa!, jeje ando inspirada, o algo asi ^^U, este fic se lo dedico a mi emanita alex :P

, no mal entienda, no por escribir este fic quiere decir que no quiero escribir el capitulo 12 de _donde la luna comiensa, _es solo que tenia que escribir esto y sacarlo de mi cabeza :P espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews :D

Atho

maho


End file.
